bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
SORRY I AM STRONG
SORRY I AM STRONG is the sixty-sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Hitsugaya and Mayuri join the action as the war between the Shinigami and the Quincy continues. Meanwhile, Yhwach enters Reiokyu and faces off against the royal palace's defenders, Squad Zero! Bleach All Stars Chapters 592. Marching Out The ZOMBIES 3 Hitsugaya swiftly defeats Ikkaku, Yumichika and Charlotte before Mayuri intervenes. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Luppi Antenor #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Giselle Gewelle #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Charlotte Chuhlhourne 593. Marching Out The ZOMBIES 4 As Hitsugaya begins to overwhelm Mayuri, he realizes that he is actually caught under the influence of one of Mayuri's medicines. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya 594. Rubb-Dolls Mayuri injects Hitsugaya with a new drug, only to be attacked by more zombified Shinigami officers. Meanwhile, PePe utilizes his Love ability to cause chaos. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Kensei Muguruma #Luppi Antenor #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Cirucci Sanderwicci #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Robert Accutrone #Candice Catnipp #Byakuya Kuchiki #Liltotto Lamperd #Meninas McAllon #Shūhei Hisagi #PePe Waccabrada 595. Rubb-Dolls 2 Byakuya fights Hisagi and PePe. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Shūhei Hisagi #Byakuya Kuchiki #PePe Waccabrada #Kensei Muguruma #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi 596. Rubb-Dolls 3 Mayuri explains how he overcame Giselle's zombies. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kensei Muguruma #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Shūhei Hisagi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Luppi Antenor #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio #Cirucci Sanderwicci #Giselle Gewelle #PePe Waccabrada #Liltotto Lamperd 597. Winded by the Shadow While Liltotto confronts PePe, Tenjirō Kirinji attempts to fend off Yhwach and his companions in the Soul King Palace. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Liltotto Lamperd #PePe Waccabrada #Tenjirō Kirinji #Yhwach #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth #Senjumaru Shutara #Divine Soldiers #Nianzol Weizol #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Orihime Inoue #Yoruichi Shihōin 598. The Shooting Star Project Only Have to Beat You Mix Ichigo and his companions head for the Soul King Palace as Senjumaru takes on Nianzol. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kisuke Urahara #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ganju Shiba #Bonnie #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Nianzol Weizol #Divine Soldiers #Tenjirō Kirinji (flashback) #Yhwach (flashback) #Jugram Haschwalth (flashback) #Senjumaru Shutara 599. Too Early To Win, Too Late To Know Yhwach summons his elite Sternritter to take on Senjumaru. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Senjumaru Shutara #Nianzol Weizol #Yhwach #Divine Soldiers #Soldat #Gerard Valkyrie #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Pernida Parnkgjas #Lille Barro 600. SNIPE The Royal Guard trap Yhwach's group as Nimaiya prepares to take on the Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Lille Barro #Senjumaru Shutara #Gerard Valkyrie #Pernida Parnkgjas #Yhwach #Ichibē Hyōsube #Kirio Hikifune #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Ōetsu Nimaiya 601. VERGE ON VERMILLION Nimaiya takes on the elite Sternritter. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Lille Barro #Askin Nakk Le Vaar #Pernida Parnkgjas #Gerard Valkyrie #Yhwach Author's Notes Trivia *The title of chapter 600, SNIPE, was originally going to be the name of the series before Kubo changed the weapons of the Shinigami from guns to swords.http://www.shonenjump.com/features/index.php?id=139 in Shonen Jump Magazine. Accessed 2008-11-22. References Navigation 66